Instant Win Deck
An Instant Win Condition Deck is any Deck whose goal is to win not by normal victory conditions (i.e. causing the opponent to lose all of their Life Points or Deck milling), but by using the effect of a specific card that allows one to instantly win the Duel. There are currently eleven cards in existence that can accomplish this: "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", "Final Countdown", "Destiny Board", "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", "Last Turn", "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty", "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", "Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo", "Jackpot 7" and "Ghostrick Angel of Mischief". Exodia :See also: Exodia OTK An Exodia Deck relies upon helping you to: * Either obtain all 5 pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One" to declare an instant win; * Send all pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One" to the Graveyard so that "Exodia Necross" can be summoned; or * Summon "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" and use its effect to send all 5 pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One" to the Graveyard to declare an instant win. This option can be used with cards such as "Deep Diver" and "Emissary of the Afterlife" to add the pieces to your hand (to quickly do that is to have a "Torrential Tribute" when you Summon one of them). Deck thinning monsters such as "Mystic Tomato" can allow you to thin your deck and Special Summon monsters such as "Sangan". "Legacy of Yata-Garasu" and "Jar of Greed" provide deck thinning. "Monster Reincarnation", "Dark Factory of Mass Production" and "Dark Eruption" can be used to retrieve pieces from the Graveyard. "Gold Sarcophagus" can be used to bring the Exodia head from your deck to your hand. "One Day of Peace", "Messenger of Peace", "Threatening Roar", "Waboku", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Dimensional Prison", "Mirror Force", "Zero Gardna", "Battle Fader", "Spirit Reaper", "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool", and "Marshmallon" can be used to stall while you gather the pieces. "Defense Draw" not only stalls but gives you draw power. Recruiter monsters, such as "Bubonic Vermin" and "Troop Dragon" can both stall and thin the deck. Loops Loops to continually draw cards in the same turn can be used to draw all five pieces: Butterfly Dagger - Elma Loop Continually equip "Gearfried the Iron Knight" with "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" while "Royal Magical Library" is on your side of the field. This allows you to continually Draw a Card until you Draw all five pieces. * This is only available in the Traditional Format due to the banning of "Butterfly Dagger - Elma". Manticore of Darkness Loop To Draw all five pieces of Exodia in the one turn, continually tribute a "Manticore of Darkness" to revive another using their effect while "Card of Safe Return" is active. This allows you to continually draw cards until you Draw all five pieces. Some cards that go great with this loop are "Foolish Burial" and "Infinite Cards". "Foolish Burial" gets one of the "Manticore of Darkness" to your Graveyard and "Infinite Cards" makes you not have to discard when you draw. * This is only available in the Traditional Format due to the banning of "Card of Safe Return". Heart of the Underdog / Reload Loop Fill your deck with the five pieces of Exodia, one, two or three copies of "Heart of the Underdog" and fill it to 40 cards with the rest as Normal > Level 4 2000+ DEF monsters. Keep setting your 2000 DEF monsters until you draw "Heart of the Underdog". On your next draw, if you draw a Normal Monsters, you can draw again with the effect of "Heart of the Underdog". Keep drawing until you have all five pieces. You may have to wait two turns to draw all pieces, because "Exodia the Forbidden One" is an effect monster. You may want to throw in two or three "Reloads" to give you a brand new hand if you don't have a "Heart of the Underdog". "Reload" is used to get a new hand during the Draw Phase because it is a Quick-Play Spell. However, be wary when using "Reload" as you do not want to dump back four pieces just to get rid of one bad card. "Magical Mallet" would work just as fine in this situation-but since it is not a Quick-Play Spell Card it does not work instantly. Another solution is "Hand Destruction", another Quick-Play Spell. Because this Deck is comprised almost entirely of stall monsters, it will have trouble dealing with beatdown monsters with 4 stars and 2100+ ATK, or ones with effects that destroy Defense position monsters. Thus, "Gene-Warped Warwolf" will come in handy, as its 2000 ATK can serve well as a defender, or destroy any unwanted monsters on the field, such as a "Goblin Attack Force" or "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke", both of which can dispose of your 2000 DEF monsters very easily. "Gene-Warped Warwolf" stands out due to being a normal monster as well as having 2000 ATK, allowing it to survive all attacks just as well as any 2000 DEF monster, which common 1900 Attackers cannot do. Being a normal monster, it can be used with "Heart of the Underdog". It is also a good idea to include a few higher Level Normal Monsters such as "Labyrinth Wall", "Millennium Shield" or "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". It would also help to put one copy of "Cry Havoc!" in this Deck, to swarm your field with defenses, and make it harder for your opponent to damage you. If you have more than one copy of this card, then drawing Exodia will be that much harder. "The Dark Door" can help this deck, since you probably won't need to attack with more than one monster. Using multiple copies of "Messenger of Peace" can also work very effectively. Since "Messenger of Peace" prevents any monsters with at least 1500 ATK attacking your monsters, you will be safe from harm as all of your monsters have 2000 DEF. Although adding any non-Normal Monsters will slow the deck down, "Gold Sarcophagus" or "Different Dimension Capsule" can help to draw "Heart of the Underdog" or a piece of Exodia. Recommended Cards: * Chamberlain of the Six Samurai * D.D. Trainer * Earthbound Spirit * Elemental Hero Clayman * Giant Soldier of Stone * Humanoid Slime * Island Turtle * Mystical Elf * Oppressed People * Prevent Rat * Skull Dog Marron * Spirit of the Harp * The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave * Venom Cobra * Aqua Madoor * Soul Tiger * Battle Footballer * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Charcoal Inpachi * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Heart of the Underdog * Chorus of Sanctuary * Messenger of Peace * Hand Destruction * Cry Havoc! * The Dark Door * Gold Sarcophagus * Different Dimension Capsule * Alexandrite Dragon Alternatively, you can use "Veil of Darkness" and "Heart of the Underdog" to make this loop more consistent. A deck with these uses: * Veil of Darkness (3 required) * Heart of the Underdog (3 required) * Reload (3 required) * Monster Recovery (Maximum of 1) * Hand Destruction (3 required) * Exodia Pieces * Gil Garth * Blocker * Mechanicalchaser * Vorse Raider A simple Exodia Deck with "Heart of the Underdog" is to have exactly 40 cards in your deck. Include the Exodia Pieces and 3 copies of "Heart of the Underdog". Add in "D.D. Borderline" in the deck so that your opponent cannot attack so that your defense is very strong. Have the rest of the monsters as a Level 4 monster with at least 2000 DEF. You may also want to add monsters that are Level 5 and 6 that have 3000 DEF. This is a good strategy to keep your defense up high. Cyber Valley Loop With the release of "Cyber Valley", a new strategy is available. Summon "Cyber Valley" and activate "Machine Duplication" to Special Summon the other two. Activate "Spell Economics", Banish 2 "Cyber Valley" to draw 2 cards, activate "Dimension Fusion" to get them back, activate the effect of "Dark Magician of Chaos" to get "Dimension Fusion" back, and repeat. Or Have "Dark Magician of Chaos", 3 "Cyber Valley", "Spell Economics" and "Dimension Fusion". Have the 3 "Cyber Valley" and the "DMoC" Banished. Activate "Spell Economics". Activate "Dimension Fusion" to Special Summon "DMoC" and the 3 "Cyber Valleys". Use "DMoC's" effect to bring "Dimension Fusion" back to your hand. Activate the 3 "Cyber Valley's" effects (For the 3rd "Cyber Valley" use "DMoC" as the tribute for "Cyber Valley's" second effect)to draw 4 cards. Use "Dimension Fusion's" effect again and repeat. * Neither of these loops work in Advanced Format due to the banning of "Dimension Fusion". Departed Wanghu Loop This Loop uses the following cards: * Destiny HERO - Departed * King Tiger Wanghu * Card of Safe Return * Imperial Iron Wall During your Standby Phase have "King Tiger Wanghu" and "Card of Safe Return" Face-up on your side of the field and "Destiny Hero - Departed" in your Graveyard. "Departed" is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field and you can draw one card due to the effect of "Card of Safe Return". "Departed" is destroyed by the effect of "Wanghu" but Special Summons itself again during the same Standby Phase. This will cause an infinite loop. Repeat this until you get all the 5 Pieces of Exodia in your hand. * This loop no longer works in Advanced Format due to the banning of "Card of Safe Return". Spear Cretin Loop The Loop uses the following cards: * Spear Cretin (one on the field and one in your Graveyard) * All-Out Attacks * Card of Safe Return * Spirit Barrier (not necessary for the loop but good if your opponent has a high ATK monster and you do not have enough Life Points) * One monster on your opponents side of the field with an ATK of 500 or more Flip Summon "Spear Cretin" and attack your opponents monster with it. Special Summon the other "Spear Cretin" from your Graveyard and draw one card from "Card of Safe Return". The Special Summoned monster is changed to Face-up Attack Position due to "All-Out Attacks'" effect and attacks the opponent's monster. This will work even if your opponent has a 500 ATK monster and Special Summons it in Face-down Defense Position because it will be switched to Attack Position by All-Out Attacks. * This loop no longer works in Advanced Format due to the banning of "Card of Safe Return". Red Ogre Loop The Loop uses the following cards: * Red Ogre * Precious Cards from Beyond * Ultimate Offering * Samsara Kaiser (recommended at least one at the beginning of the loop, you can start even without it, but will be impossible to continue if you don't draw it) * Mysterious Puppeteer (not necessary to start the loop but it is essential to draw it soon as it will make any Summon costless) Activate "Ultimate Offering" and "Precious Cards from Beyond" then Normal Summon 2 monsters (preferably 1 "Samsara Kaiser"). Tribute them to Summon "Red Ogre". Draw 2 cards from "Precious Cards from Beyond", then discard one to return "Red Ogre" to your hand. Continue this until you get all of the pieces in your hand. "Mysterious Puppeteer" will make any Normal Summon by "Ultimate Offering" effectively costless. Both being Warrior-type monster they can be searched by "Reinforcement of the Army". If you must discard or use for a Tribute a Piece of Exodia at the start of the loop, use "Monster Reincarnation" or "Dark Factory of Mass Production" to return it to your hand. Once you can repeat this loop 2/3 times, there will be no problem to finish it. Two copies of "Level Eater" can serve as tribute fodder for "Red Ogre", allowing you to save 1000 life points each time you summon it. Your hand would increase by one card per summon as you would draw two from "Precious Cards from Beyond" and discard one to return the "Ogre" to your hand. You can get +3 per summon if you add "Card of Safe Return" (Traditional Format only). * This loop no longer works in Advanced Format due to the banning of "Ultimate Offering". Dragon Frog Loop For this Loop you will need: * Substitoad * DNA Surgery or D. Tribe * Super Rejuvenation * Any other monster, or a card that can give you a monster to tribute * And of course, many Frogs in the Deck Normal Summon "Substitoad" then activate any card that can give you a tribute for "Substitoad" (ex. "Brain Control", "Instant Fusion", "Fiend's Sanctuary", "Emergency Teleport", "One for One"). Play "DNA Surgery" (selecting Dragon-type) or "D. Tribe" and tribute monsters to Special Summon "Frogs" from your Deck with the effect of "Substitoad" until the number of tributed monsters is equal to the number of remaining cards in your Deck. Play "Super Rejuvenation" and draw your entire Deck, including the five pieces of Exodia. You do not have to tribute every frog in your deck to win. * This loop no longer works in Advanced format due to the banning of "Substitoad". Tuner Loop For this loop you will need: * Card of Safe Return * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Imperial Iron Wall * King Tiger Wanghu Summon the Tuner monster before Normal Summoning "King Tiger Wanghu" unless it has 1500 or more ATK. Once all of the other four cards are Face-up and active, Special Summon "Quillbolt Hedgehog". It will be destroyed right away but you can Special Summon it again over and over. You will draw a card for "Card of Safe Return". As soon as that happens, it will go back to the Graveyard instead of getting Banished because of "Imperial Iron Wall". Thus, the process will start over again and repeat infinitely until you draw the 5 pieces of Exodia. * This loop no longer works in Advanced Format due to the banning of "Card of Safe Return". Summoning Exodia Pieces And Returning Them To Your Hand This Exodia deck uses cards like "Apprentice Magician" and "Mystic Tomato" to Special Summon The 5 Pieces of Exodia to the field and then using "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", "Penguin Soldier and "Compulsory Evacuation Device" to add them to your hand. If you are able to summon on a mass scale you can use "Sound the Retreat!" to make doing this far easier and without sacrificing any advantage you have. Recommended cards: Monsters * Apprentice Magician x 2-3 * Mystic Tomato x 2-3 * Penguin Soldier * Dark Cat with White Tail * Sangan * Snipe Hunter * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (and a Tuner and compatible non-Tuners to Summon it. "Fishborg Blaster" works well as the Tuner because it is easy to summon if you have your "Penguin Soldier" already out. Traditional Format only.) Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Any other card for drawing or deck thinning Exodia Necross This option can be used with cards such as "Painful Choice", "Foolish Burial", and "Witch of the Black Forest". Needless to say, "Exodia Necross" and "Contract with Exodia" are needed. * This option will not work in Advanced Format due to the banning of "Painful Choice" in 2012. However, with the release of "Quintet Magician", as an alternative, you can simply use "Future Fusion", reveal "Quintet Magician", and send the 5 "Forbidden One" monsters to your Graveyard from your Deck as Fusion Material. Not only will you meet the requirements for "Contract with Exodia", but you can also clear your opponent's field when "Quintet Magician" is summoned. The main goal, though is to thin your Deck to make it easier and faster to draw all five pieces. Deck thinners like the "Gadget Monsters", "Gold Sarcophagus" and "Different Dimension Capsule" are good ideas. Cards like "Necrovalley", "The End of Anubis" and "Imperial Iron Wall" are also good options to make the Exodia's parts stay on the Graveyard. Use "Spirit Barrier" with "Exodia Necross" so that you take no damage. Cards such as "Armageddon Knight", "Veil of Darkness", and "Dark Grepher" can make this deck extremely quick at getting what it needs into your Graveyard. Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord You could also have a Deck with mostly Normal Monsters, since the ATK of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" is 1000 x the number of Normal Monsters in your Graveyard. "Heart of the Underdog" can be awesome in a Deck like this. If you put a lot of DARK Normal Monsters in the Deck, "Veil of Darkness" can help power "Exodius" up and thin your deck but don't send "Exodia" cards to the Graveyard this way because they have to be sent by "Exodius'" effect if you're looking to trigger the automatic win. If you send an "Exodia" piece to the Graveyard with "Veil of Darkness" you can shuffle it back into the Deck with "Pot of Avarice". "Exodius" can be used in many OTK strategies, as "Diffusion Wave-Motion" can provide some awesome support. An example of a simple OTK strategy involves: * "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" * Any cards that prevent Battle Damage and destruction in battle. * "Heavy Storm" or "Giant Trunade" (optional) * "Diffusion Wave-Motion" * "Spell Economics" (should your Life Points be lower than 1000) * "Ojama Trio" (Optional helps fill up your opponents monster zones). Here is how the strategy works: * Wait until your opponent has filled all of their Monster Card Zones. If necessary, force the situation, using card effects that summon monsters to the opponent's side of the field. * Summon "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" to the field. * Use an effect to prevent "Exodius" from being destroyed in battle. For insurance, be sure the card has an added effect to prevent battle damage. (e.g. "Necro Defender", "Zero Gardna", "Waboku", etc.) * Activate "Diffusion Wave-Motion" and "Spell Economics" (See above tip). Since "Exodius'" effect requires a monster to be sent from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, "Diffusion Wave-Motion" will allow "Exodius" to attack all your opponent's monsters in one turn, so send the 5 Exodia cards for the effect of "Exodius", and you've instantly won. * The main weakness of this strategy is that your opponent could block any of these cards with countering effects, which is why cards like "Heavy Storm" and "Giant Trunade" will enable you to clear the field. "Spell Wall" can also be effective, if you target "Exodius" for its second effect, as it can prevent your opponent from activating cards or effects while "Exodius" attacks. Destiny Board See: "Spirit Message". Final Countdown A Final Countdown Deck revolves around using "Final Countdown" in combination with another Deck type, such as a Stall Deck. This can only be declared 20 turns after Final Countdown is activated. If "Final Countdown" is initially negated, the only way to declare a Final Countdown Victory is to retrieve "Final Countdown" from your Graveyard (or having another copy), activating it (provided you have 2000 Life Points to spare), and wait the applicable 20 turns. Thus, including cards that can negate attempts to destroy "Final Countdown" is a wise idea. Some key cards that will play a vital role in your strategy are "Waboku", "Threatening Roar", and "Thunder of Ruler". These cards stop your opponent from attacking your life points, along with any monsters that may be on your field at the time. Besides "adding" turns to your target turn count of 20, what makes these cards so vital is the simple fact that they are CHAINABLE! that means, even if your opponent pulls out S/T destruction or even "Royal Decree", you can at least get them activated. While your opponent continues to be forced to use all his S/T destruction outs on you, there is no need to worry. A large amount of cards that allow you to draw can be crucial if you fail to draw "Final Countdown" on your first few turns. Cards like "Pot of Duality" and "Upstart Goblin" allows you to draw a card with virtually no cost, as Life Points and revealing the card are unnecessary to you if you are using "Final Countdown". Anyways, this won't increase your hand but it will decrease the number of card in your Deck, increasing the chance of drawing right cards. "One Day of Peace" is a shining star here in this deck. despite your opponent also being able to draw a card along with you, no one takes any damage (battle damage or effect damage) till the end of your opponent's next turn. that essentially adds 2-3 turns towards your 20, per card. "Cyber Valley" can end a Battle Phase when it's attacked, while allowing you to draw a card. In addition, if you used the effect of a "Battle Fader" last turn, you can remove it and "Cyber Valley" to draw two cards, and set up your next "Battle Fader". As for staple monsters, cards such as "Battle Fader", "Swift Scarecrow", and "Zero Gardna" are especially useful here. The Fader and Scarecrow can be used from the hand, so they are safe from destruction cards that involve the field. Some cards, such as "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" and "Naturia Barkion", can prove to be a threat to your stalling engine and will have to be dealt with. Cards like "Dark Hole" and "Lava Golem" are effective ways to get rid of them. Burn cards will eat this play style alive. An alternative to stopping Burn cards from eating your life points, is encouraging it. "Self-Destruct Button" is a great way to save space and time in bad draws, as a tie is a great way to start over in losing situations. This card requires you to be behind, and have a difference of 7000 life points or more to activate, which is relatively easy to achieve. So, "Upstart Goblin" helps to separate the life points, as well as any cards with life point costs, such as "Final Countdown". "Metaion the Time Lord" is another excellent card to use. Because a great strength of this deck is relying on traps like "Threatening Roar" and "Waboku", it is not uncommon to have an empty field. Therefore, summoning this card is made very simple. It is an excellent card to help get rid of troublesome monsters like "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En", as its effect is impossible to stop without negating its attack (be wary of cards like "Negate Attack" though), and it can also clear your opponent's entire field, as well as making the cards you sent back to the deck difficult to return to the field. However, Metaion is sent back to the deck during your standby phase, so when you use it, be sure that you won't be stopped by any traps your opponent has set. Last Turn A Last Turn Deck revolves around "Last Turn" and the many cards needed to support it. This type of victory can only be declared when the victory check of "Last Turn" is successfully resolved so only one monster remains on the field. A "Last Turn" victory may be declared by either player after "Last Turn" has resolved. As of the April 2006 banlist, "Last Turn" is now banned in Advanced format The primary method of achieving this victory is with a card that prevents Special Summons, causing you to have the only monster on the field during the end phase and thus win. You can use cards such as "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Vanity's Ruler" or Consecrated Light(Against decks of purely DARK monsters). Since you need fewer than 1000 Life Points to activate it, you need cards like "Wall of Revealing Light". Another strategy is to have at least 3 different Six Samurai monsters in your graveyard with "Backs to the Wall" and "Last Turn" face down and a powerful 3 tribute monster in your hand (preferably "The Wicked Avatar" due to its effect). By activating "Backs to the Wall", you immediately satisfy the conditions to activate "Last Turn" as well as giving you some monsters to tribute. After your samurai are revived, summon "The Wicked Avatar" and then during your opponents turn, activate "Last Turn". Due to "The Wicked Avatar"'s effect, you are virtually guaranteed to win the duel. Some protection from spells & traps, such as "Solemn Judgment" or "Dark Bribe", is good to have to protect your key cards from MST and Heavy Storm. Another strategy revolves around having "Suijin", "Kazejin", or "Sanga of the Thunder" face up on the field and activating "Last Turn". It doesn't matter which monster your opponent chooses. When your opponent's monster attacks, simply use the effect of any of the three monsters above to decrease your opponent's monster's ATK to 0. "Sanga", "Suijin", or "Kazejin" will destroy the monster and you will win. Note: If someone uses this strategy on you, a simple counter is to summon "Marshmallon" or any other monster that cannot be destroyed by battle, thus ending the Duel in a Draw. Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo High-level monsters (preferably Level 8) that can be easily summoned due to their card effects are very useful if you were to build a deck around a Gimmick Puppet Xyz monster, for example. Examples of Card structures that can be built around Number 88 are Super Defense Robots, Gimmick Puppets, and Photons. Strategies for Super Defense Robots: Summon Super Defense Robot Lio, activate it's first effect which allows you to special summon another Super Defense Robot from your hand, a Super Defense Robot Elephan works best. Activate Elephan's first effect which is the same as Lio's, then special summon another Elephan from your hand, then activate one of the two Elephan's second effect, where you target one Super Defense Robot and it becomes Level 8 until the end phase; Now you have 3 level 8 mosters on your field, Xyz summon Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo. Category:Deck Type